


Verbrenne mich

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brutality, F/M, Horror
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Alternative Batman  Universum // Eine Begegnung mit dem Meister der Angst - Scarecrow, endet immer auf die schlechteste Art und Weise.





	Verbrenne mich

Bei dieser Geschichte möchte ich vorweg eine Warnung aussprechen an diejenigen, die vielleicht sexuelle Handlungen im Zusammenspiel mit Gewalt im bestem Fall nicht lesen wollen und im schlimmsten Fall durch sie getriggert werden. 

____________________________________________________________________

„Hat der Joker heute etwa keine Zeit für dich?“ Harleen erschauderte auf den kühlen Unterton seiner Stimme. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal sein Arbeitszimmer betreten, als sie bereits von der Kälte eingenommen wurde die der Meister der Angst so sehr liebte. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Augen auf ein Papier vor ihm fixiert. Die Harlekin stöhnte leise. Diese Ablehnung brauchte sie heute Abend ganz sicher nicht. Sie trat schließlich ein und donnerte die Tür des Zimmers mit aller Kraft hinter sich zu. Erst dann erlangte Harley Quinn die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gegenübers. Jonathan sah gemächlich von seiner Arbeit auf und schob seine Brille die Nase ein Stück weit nach oben. Ein mehr als gleichgültiger Blick fiel auf die Harlekin. Diese schnaubte verächtlich, während sie mit weiten Schritten an den Schreibtisch stolzierte und ihn an dem Hemdkragen packte. Sie zog ihn unsanft von dem Stuhl. „Lass den Bullshit, Johnny. Ich bin nicht den ganzen verdammten Weg hier her gefahren um mir eine Moralpredigt anzuhören!“ Seine blauen Augen wichen nicht eine Sekunde von den ihren, als sie weiter sprach: „Ich habe es einfach satt die ganze Zeit benutzt und für Dumm verkauft zu werden!“ Jonathan legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf die Unterarme der Harlekin und schoben sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. „Und wie kann ich dir in diesem Moment dabei behilflich sein, mein Kind?“ Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und knurrte leise. Nein, sie war kein Kind mehr. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. In einem Anflug von Wut überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Harleen drückte den hager wirkenden Mann unsanft gegen den Metallschrank hinter ihm und presste erzürnt zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Halt jetzt einfach die Fresse.“ Bevor Jonathan auch nur protestieren konnte drückte sie ihre Lippen fest auf seine. Das war es, was ihr half und wobei nur er ihr nun behilflich sein konnte. Der Kuss offenbarte ihre überkochenden Emotionen, ein Potpourri aus Wut, Trauer und nicht enden wollender Frustration. Sie löste die Berührung widerwillig und sah dem hageren Mann fordernd entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die aufkommende Angst in seinen blauen Opalen. Er wand sich unter ihrem Griff, als er leise sprach: „Harleen, ich bitte dich. Wir finden eine andere Lösung. Er wird dir weh tun, wenn du weiter machst.“ „Vielleicht will ich das ja auch, Johnny“, hauchte die Harlekin an seine Lippen und berührten diese kaum merklich. Ihre Zungenspitze strich langsam über die von Chemikalien angeraute Haut. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach ein dummes Mädchen, was in Öl getränkt mit dem Feuer herum spielt.“ Sie ließ einen Finger zärtlich seinen Kiefer entlang wandern, als sie sanft an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern begann. Ihre Stimme flüsterte leise: „Verbrenne mich.“ 

Zwei Hände umfassten plötzlich ihre Schultern, drückten sie ein gutes Stück von dem hageren Mann und wirbelten sie herum. Ein heftiger Aufprall nahm ihr kurz die Sinne, als sie sich im nächsten Moment mit dem Gesicht zur Wand an dem kaltem Mauerwerk wieder fand, fest hineingepresst durch einen schmächtigen Körper an ihrem Rücken. Ein pochender Schmerz durchzog ihren Kopf. Sein Lachen jagte ihr einen Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab. Er atmete mehrfach in Ohr, bis er leise in dieses flüsterte: „Sorge dich nicht darum. Ich lasse nichts als Asche zurück.“ Das nächste was sie spürte war ein Stich in ihrem Nacken. Eine Injektion. Dunkel blaues Serum floss in ihre Venen, durchströmten ihr Blut mit dem Gift. Die Sicht der Harlekin verschwamm langsam vor ihren Augen. „Johnny...?“ Sie konnte ihre eigene Stimme nur noch verzerrt und sehr weit fort wahrnehmen. „Jonathan kann dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen.“ Harleen lauschte seinen scheinbar langsam werdenden Worten. „So viel Leid und Schmerz. Ein fruchtbarer Boden für ein neues Experiment, findest du nicht?“ Sie konnte die Fingernägel an ihrer Wange kratzen spüren. Der Versuch sich von der Berührung abzuwenden scheiterte an dem einfachen Fakt, das sie nicht mehr Herr über ihren Körper war. Es war, als würden all die Muskeln gleichzeitig versagen. Scarecrow lachte leise und fuhr die Konturen ihres Gesichtes zärtlich nach. Er sprach leise zu ihr: „Müh dich nicht ab. Die Lähmung wird die nächsten zwei Stunden anhalten.“ Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine Finger ihren Hals hinab strichen und bei einer vor Aufregung stark pulsierenden Ader zum Halten kam. Das gedämpfte Lachen Scarecrows drang tief in die Harlekin. „Zwei ganze Stunden zum Spielen. Oh, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie viel Spaß wir haben werden.“ Er drückte seine Fingernägel plötzlich fest in die Haut unter ihnen, während er weiter flüsterte: „Dazu müssen wir aber erst einmal in mein Zimmer. Bist du schon aufgeregt? Ich lade nur selten jemanden zu mir ein.“ „Weil Johnny es immer verhindert“, vollendete Harleen in Gedanken den Monolog ihres Peinigers. Es war bekannt, das der Keller der Villa ein dunkles Geheimnis barg und nur Wenige diesen Ort bisher lebendig verlassen hatten. Diese waren nach ihrer Flucht aber geistig so gebrochen gewesen, das man ihnen insgeheim den erlösenden Tot gewünscht hätte. Die Angst kroch schleichend in die Glieder der Harlekin. 

Ein kräftiger Ruck an ihren Haaren entlockte ihrer gelähmten Kehle einen kaum zu vernehmenden überraschten Laut. Scarecrow biss sehr fest in ihr Ohrläppchen. Als er es freigab fühlte die Harlekin etwas Warmes, was ungehindert auf ihre Schulter tropfte. Sie erschauderte ungewollt stark, als Scarecrow mit der Zunge gemächlich die Spur des Blutes entlang leckte und leise in ihr Ohr gluckste. Er entfernte sich ohne Vorwarnung von ihr, was ihren gelähmten Körper wie einen Stein zu Boden sacken ließ. Scarecrow verstärkte den Griff in den Haaren der Harlekin und begann, sie an diesen langsam über den Boden zu schleifen. Harleen hätte schreien wollen, doch außer einem gurgelnden Geräusch floss kein Wort aus ihrem Mund. „Schenke mir dein Leid und Schmerz“, summte Scarecrow vergnügt, als er sie die Treppen hinter sich her zog, „ich breche dir dein reines Herz. In tausend Trümmern liegst du da. Dem Wahnsinn so unendlich nah.“ Jede Stufe drückte sich schmerzlich in den Torso der Harlekin. Der Mann sang unbeirrt weiter, als er die Kellertür hinter sich verschloss mit einer Vielzahl Schlösser und Ketten. Die Dunkelheit erschwerte Harleen die Sicht auf das Zimmer, in das er sie brachte. Scarecrow ließ von den Haaren ab und ihr Kopf prallte hart auf dem Betonboden auf. Etwas eisig Kaltes legte sich um die Handgelenke der jungen Frau. Diese wurden im nächsten Moment hinauf gezogen und nach wenigen Sekunden befand sich Harleen in einer senkrechten Position wieder. Ihre Füße baumelten Millimeter über dem Boden. Ein gleißend helles Licht zuckte durch den Raum und blendete sie. Die Harlekin blinzelte mehrfach. Als ihre Augen sich an die kalte Neonbeleuchtung gewöhnt hatten konnte sie den Raum begutachten. 

Er besaß kein Fenster, lediglich einige Ventilatoren die frische Luft in das Zimmer strömen ließen. Ein Tisch aus dunkel grauen Metall stand an der Wand ihr gegenüber, davor ein brüchig wirkender Holzstuhl. Neben ihm türmten sich Aktenschränke chaotisch übereinander. Die Kanister mit dem Angstgas lagen im ganzem Zimmer herum. Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich. Es war ein einziges Chaos. Das hier war Scarecrows Reich, die mit der perfekt geordneten, zwanghaft kontrollierten Welt Jonathans nichts gemein hatte außer einem Körper, den sie sich teilten. In diesem Moment trat der Meister der Angst in ihr Blickfeld. Sein Lächeln ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hantierte mit einem Skalpell herum, schritt gemächlich einen Kreis um sie und sprach ruhig: „Ich hatte selten ein so hübsches Spielzeug.“ Er umfasste mit seinen knochigen Fingern ihren Kiefer. „Eigentlich viel zu schade, um es kaputt zu machen.“ Scarecrow drückte ihr Kinn langsam hinauf und betrachtete ausgiebig ihr Gesicht. Seine Fingerkuppen streichelten zärtlich über die kälter werdende Haut. Ein leises Lachen entfloh seiner Kehle. Scarecrow wand sich von der Harlekin ab und trat an den Schreibtisch. Er begann sich das zerknitterte Hemd aufzuknöpfen, welches schnell den Weg über die Stuhllehne fand. Seine Schuhe stieß er ungeachtet unter den Tisch, gefolgt von seiner grauen Flanellhose. „Es stört dich doch nicht oder?“, fragte er hämisch, als er sich als Letztes seiner Unterwäsche entledigte und sich grinsend zu ihr drehte, „Kleidung behindert mich nur bei der Arbeit. Und Johnny Boy würde sich furchtbar aufregen über die Flecken.“ 

Harleen begutachtete den hageren Mann im stummen Schock. Er war überseht mit Narben, kaum eine Stelle schien unberührt zu sein. Die Haut schimmerte leicht bläulich, was an seinem starkem Untergewicht lag. Neben den Venen stachen auch seine Knochen deutlich hervor und vollendeten den abstrusen Anblick. Scarecrow griff wieder nach dem Skalpell, drückten es leicht in seinen Daumen. Als das Blut zähflüssig an der Hand hinab ran und zu Boden tropfte, sprach er freudig: „Wir sind soweit. Du darfst dir sogar aussuchen, wo wir anfangen. Vorschläge?“ Die Harlekin wollte ihm entgegen schreien, doch noch immer waren ihre Stimmbänder nicht Imstande einen Laut zu äußern. Scarecrow wischte sich den blutigen Finger an seiner Hüfte ab. Erst dann schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Harlekin: „Wie gütig von dir, mir den Vortritt zu lassen. Du bist ein wirklich liebes Kind. Das wird nicht unbelohnt bleiben.“ Der hagere Mann kam langsam auf sie zu und legte seine Hand sanft an ihre Wange. Seine Lippen berührten hauchzart die ihren, bevor er sich wieder von ihr entfernte und aus ihrem Sichtfeld glitt. Sie konnte ihn hinter sich atmen hören. Harleen erschauderte sehr stark, als sie seine kalten, rauen Lippen auf der Haut im Nacken spürte. „So voller leben“, säuselte die Stimme Scarecrows leise, „ich kann dein Blut pulsieren sehen.“ Etwas dünnes strich gemächlich ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. „Es pulsiert heute nur für mich in deinen kleinen Adern.“ Die junge Frau fühlte plötzlich, wie seine Finger über ihren entblößten Rücken tasteten und die störende Kleidung nach außen an ihre Seiten drückten. Scarecrow setzte sein Skalpell nun an die Ärmel des Oberteils, durchtrennte auch diese mit wohl geübter Präzision. Der Stoff fiel ungehindert zu Boden und die Kälte nahm in Besitz, was zuvor verborgen lag. Sie spürte seinen Oberkörper, der sich fest an ihren Rücken presste, gefolgt von seinen dünnen Armen um ihren Bauch. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harleen das scharfe Werkzeug sehen. Es ruhte gefährlich nah an ihrer Hüfte. Scarecrow hatte seine Lippen wieder an ihren Nacken gelegt und saugte zärtlich an der Haut. Der Meister der Angst ließ die freie Hand hinauf wandern. Als seine Finger ihre linke Brust sanft massierten, biss er fest in das Fleisch. Der Schmerz drang durch den Körper der Harlekin, ließ ihren Atem schwerer werden. 

Erst jetzt spürte sie deutlich, wie erregt er war. Scarecrow löste den Biss, küsste sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr und hauchte leise in dieses: „Heute gehörst du mir und nur mir allein. Mit all deiner Angst.“ Harleen beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie sich die Hand des hageren Mannes an ihrem Bauch zu bewegen begann. Die Klinge drehte die scharfe Seite zu ihrer Haut. Der plötzliche, unerträglich starke Schmerz bestätigten der jungen Frau die schlimmste Befürchtung. Als das Messer qualvoll langsam zu ihrer Hüfte schnitt, konnte sie Scarecrow hinter sich leise Stöhnen hören und der Druck an der Brust nahm zu. Der Meister der Angst war nicht wie all die anderen bösen Jungs aus Gotham. Diese blufften häufig nur beim Androhen von Gewalt und zogen den Schwanz ein, wenn es ernst wurde. Das Monster namens Scarecrow genoss es allerdings viel zu sehr Leid zu zufügen, um seine Fantasien nicht in die Tat umzusetzen. Harleen konnte ihr Blut hinab fließen spüren. Es war warm und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der Kälte im Raum. Auch der Körper Jonathans strahlte kaum Wärme aus. Die schwarze Hose tränkte sich allmählich mit der roten Flüssigkeit. Das fahle Kinn des hageren Mannes legte sich auf ihre Schulter und er hob die Hand mit dem Skalpell. Seine Zunge glitt über die Seiten der Klinge, säuberten sie von ihrem Blut. Scarecrow seufzte leise und raunte kaum hörbar: „Delikat.“ Er öffnete mit den Fingern ungeduldig die Hose der Harlekin. Sie errötete, als die Kleidung ohne Umschweife von ihrer Hüfte gezogen wurde und sie ebenso nackt war wie der Mann hinter ihr. Dieser verbiss sich währenddessen in die Schulter Harleens. Seine Finger krallten sich fest in die Haut der Brust. Das Skalpell ließ er fast schon zärtlich kleine Kurven über ihren Bauch ziehen. Die junge Frau atmete stoßartig, als der Schmerz sie ins Delirium versetzten wollte. Innerlich bettelte die Harlekin darum, das Jonathan endlich aufwachen und den Spuk beenden würde. 

Scarecrow ließ von ihrer Schulter ab, küsste sanft das Ohrläppchen der Frau. Er hauchte leise: „Ich habe mir das hier so oft ausgemalt.“ Seine Hand strich von ihrer Brust hinab zu den frischen Wunden. Während er sanft über sie streichelte und das Blut verteilte, sprach er weiter: „Es ist so perfekt, findest du nicht?“ Mit den blutigen Fingern fuhr er eine schmierige Linie zu ihrer Hüfte bis zu ihrem linken Oberschenkel. Harleen zog die Luft tief ein, als sie die kalten Fingerkuppen an der Innenseite wieder hinauf streichen fühlte. Ein gedämpftes Seufzen entkam den Lippen der Harlekin. Scarecrow küsste zärtlich ihren Hals entlang bis zur Beuge, als seine Finger die Schamlippen berührten. Die Berührung setzte den gelähmten Körper der Harlekin unter Strom. Gleichzeitig drang der Schmerz durch das weiter schneidende Skalpell durch ihre Glieder. Eine Mischung, die sie schlicht und einfach wahnsinnig werden ließ. Scarecrow selbst stöhnte leise an ihre Haut, sein Körper zitterte vor Erregung. Nach kurzem spielen drangen zwei seiner langen Finger ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein. Gleichzeitig entfernte der Mann die Klinge von der Haut und es fiel mit leisem Geräusch auf den Boden. Mit der frei gewordenen Hand erkundete er weiter ihren Körper. „Diese Hitze ist unglaublich“, raunte seine lasziv gewordene Stimme mit tiefem Grollen, als seine Finger einen langsamen Rhythmus begannen. Harleen war benommen durch all die Eindrücke. Die Wunden pulsierten im Einklang mit der Bewegung Scarecrows. Schmerz und Lust paarten sich zu einem für sie unwirklich gesteigerten Gefühl der Erregung. Als die Zähne des hageren Mannes über ihren Rücken streiften überkam sie eine erneut starke Gänsehaut. Die zweite Persönlichkeit Jonathans war auf seine eigene sadistische Art unglaublich leidenschaftlich. Etwas, was sie von Puddin nicht kannte. So sehr Harleen es auch verabscheute dem Meister der Angst ausgeliefert zu sein, so sehr genoss sie die bedingungslose Hingabe die er ihr in diesem Moment entgegen brachte. Der Mann begehrte sie und das nicht nur auf körperlicher Ebene. 

Scarecrow ließ seine Zunge ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf gleiten und drängte sodann seinen Körper fester an den der Harlekin. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken vergrub. Der heiße Atem an der Haut speiste lediglich die innere Hitze, die die Harlekin verspürte. Als seine Zähne sanft zu knabbern begannen entfloh ihrer Kehle ein wohliger Laut. Scarecrows Finger stoppten abrupt und sie konnte seinen Kiefer leise knacken hören. „Was war das, mein Kind?“ Harleen schluckte schwer, als der hagere Körper sich von ihr langsam entfernte. Ohne die stetige Stimulation bahnte sich der Schmerz der Wunden durch ihre brennenden Glieder. Die Kälte nahm sie wieder ein und erste Tränen verwischten das weiße Make-Up. Scarecrow trat vor die Harlekin. Seine Augen musterten sie von Lust getränkt, als er seine Finger gemächlich sauber leckte. Er kicherte leise, umfasste erneut ihr Kinn und hauchte an ihre Lippen: „Lässt die Lähmung etwa nach? Hm, eigentlich ist es noch viel zu früh dafür oder was meinst du, Harleen?“ Die junge Frau erzitterte und war überrascht, ihre Stimme verständlich sprechen zu hören: „Bitte...“ Scarecrow legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. Die vom Blut erwärmten Finger hielten das Kinn der Harlekin weiterhin sanft im Griff. Er bedeckte ihre Lippen zärtlich mit seinen und erntete dafür ein wohliges Seufzen von Harleen. Die Hitze kehrte zurück. Das Verlangen nach der Hingabe des Mannes vor ihr. Seine Zungenspitze forderte inzwischen Einlass, den die Harlekin in diesem Moment nur zu gerne gewährte. Vertieft in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss sie die Augen und stöhnte leise in seinen Mund. Die Hände Scarecrows legten sich wieder um ihre Hüfte, wanderten über den Rücken und ihr Gesäß. Er ließ keinen Zentimeter Haut aus, die seine Finger in dieser Position berühren konnte. Der hagere Mann löste den Kuss schwer atmend und sprach keuchend in seiner tiefen Stimme: „Du bist so ein artiges Kind.“ 

Harleen fühlte, wie seine Hände unter ihre Oberschenkel fuhren zu ihren Knie. Sie wusste was er vor hatte und kam ihm zuvor. Ihre wiederkehrende Kraft erlaubte es ihr die Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. In diesem Augenblick verfluchte sie die Fesseln an den Händen. Die Harlekin lechzte danach ihn zu berühren und so etwas Kontrolle zu gewinnen. Scarecrow lachte leise. Er atmete an ihre Lippen, als er sich qualvoll langsam positionierte. „Bitte Scarecrow, mach schon“, murrte die Harlekin ungeduldig und versuchte die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Seine Finger krallten sich fest in ihren Rücken, hinterließen tiefe Kratzspuren auf der geschundenen Haut, als der Meister der Angst seinem Verlangen nachgab und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung in sie stieß. Er erstickte ihr aufkommendes Stöhnen in einem rauen Kuss. Der Abstand ihrer Körper dezimierte sich weiter und das zähflüssige Blut verhinderte eine zu starke, unangenehme Reibung seiner Knochen an ihrer Haut. Harleen nahm den Schmerz der Schnitte nur noch am Rande wahr. Zu sehr überwältigten sie die Wogen der Lust, die wie Wellen mit jedem Stoß Scarecrows über sie einbrachen. Der hagere Mann hatte sich schon längst verloren in seinem Tun. Er grollte immer wieder an ihre Lippen und ihre Haut, versank seine Zähne in das pulsierende Fleisch und zeichnete sie als sein Eigentum. Die Harlekin war bemüht seinem Rhythmus mit Bewegungen der Hüfte entgegen zu kommen. Sie brannte. Lichterloh. Als Scarecrow sich in ihren Hals verbissen hatte, warf sie den Kopf zurück und stöhnte heiser seinen Namen. Ein bekanntes Ziehen machte sich ungewohnt stark in ihrem Unterleib breit. Alle Muskeln reagierten, verkrampften sich wartend auf den erlösenden Höhepunkt. Jegliche Bemühungen ihn weiter hinaus zu schieben versiegten, als der hagere Mann an der Bisswunde zu saugen begann und mit der Zungenspitze über das glühende Fleisch strich. Er hatte sich so tief in sie gegraben, das Harleen glaubte mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Der Orgasmus zog sich in die Länge mit jedem Eindringen Scarecrows. Erst ein heftiger Ruck in dem Körper des Mannes signalisierte ihr, das auch er soweit war. Er verweilte zuckend an sie gepresst, die Anspannung zeichnete sich an den blau hervortretenden Venen ab. Das Stöhnen klang in den Ohren der Harlekin wie das Grollen eines ungezähmten Tieres. 

Die Wellen der Lust ebbten langsam ab, hinterließen sie schwer atmend in einer für Außenstehende abstrusen Position. Kälter werdender Schweiß perlte von ihren Körpern, gemischt mit dem noch immer austretenden Blut der jungen Frau. Harleens Beine rutschten an den seinen hinab. Sie waren mit einem Mal schwer geworden, wie auch der Rest ihrer Glieder. Eine aufkommende Benommenheit zwangen die Harlekin dazu, ihre Augen zu verschließen. Sie hatte schon viel Blut verloren. Ein plötzliches Knallen einer Tür im Erdgeschoss des Hauses schreckte beide auf, gefolgt von einer melodischen, lauten Stimme: „Jonathan? Wo bist du nur, mein Bester? Es ist schon längst Zeit für den Tee!“ Scarecrow versiegelte geschwind ihre Lippen zu einem flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er leise flüsterte: „Du bist mein, Harleen... Du bist mein und wirst es immer sein. Vergiss das nicht.“ Sie sah das letzte Mal an diesem Abend in die blauen Augen Scarecrows. Dann entschwand das Feuer in den Opalen des hageren Mannes. Diese wurden mit einem Mal größer und füllten sich mit Angst. „Harleen? Was habe ich...“ Jonathan taumelte von ihrem geschändeten Körper zurück. Er verlor den Halt und fiel zu Boden, die Augen weiterhin schockiert auf sie gerichtet. Von all dem bekam die Harlekin nicht mehr viel mit. Der Blutverlust forderte seinen Tribut und das Delirium nahm sie gefangen. Sie konnte nur noch hören, wie Jonathan verzweifelt nach Jervis schrie. 

Als Harleen erwachte war es hell um sie herum. Sie blinzelte den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen und bewegte sich etwas auf dem bequemen Bett. In ihrem Magen machte sich sofort ein gewisser Druck breit. Die Harlekin seufzte leise und bemühte sich, die Ereignisse des letzten Tages gedanklich zu rekonstruieren. „Ah Alice, du bist wach.“ Die verträumt klingende Männerstimme richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Türrahmen. In diesem stand Jervis, auch als der Hutmacher bekannt. Der kleine Mann von gerade Mal 1,50 Meter Größe trug wie üblich seinen grünen Ledermantel und den merkwürdigen Zylinder. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites, glückliches Lächeln ab. „Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nie mehr aufwachen, Alice. Ungezogenes Ding, du - den Hutmacher so zu erschrecken. Es ist schon längst Zeit für den Tee!“ Er trug auf einem silbernen Service zwei weiß Porzellan Tassen, aus denen es verdächtig dampfte und einen großen Teller mit den unterschiedlichsten Keksen hinein. Jervis war überaus geschickt was das Tragen zerbrechlicher oder befüllter Dinge anbelangte. Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab und hüpfte auf den Holzstuhl neben dem Bett. Harleen wand den Blick zu ihm. Dabei erblickte sie den Tropf, aus dem langsam Flüssigkeit in ihren Körper gelangte. Wie instinktiv fühlte berührten ihre Finger den Nacken. „Der schwarze König war nicht sehr sanft zu dir“, merkte der Hutmacher an, als er ihr eine Untertasse reichte, „Mit Milch, Zucker oder Zitronensaft?“ „Viel Zucker und Milch“, murmelte die Harlekin heiser und versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen. Ein starker Schmerz durchdrang ihren Körper. Jervis legte ihr behutsam eine Hand an die Schulter und sprach im ruhigem Ton: „Du bist noch nicht so weit, Alice. Jetzt ist erst einmal Teezeit.“ Harleen nippte leicht an ihrer Tasse. Erst dann flüsterte sie leise die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag: „Was ist mit Johnny?“ Der Hutmacher rutschte etwas unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her und murmelte einige unverständliche Dinge vor sich her. Er war wieder abgelenkt. Harleen berührte ihn am Arm, als sie ihre Frage wiederholte: „Jervis, hier spielt die Musik. Was ist mit Johnny?“ 

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Angesprochenen war mit einem Mal klar. Er erwiderte dieses Mal ohne jegliche melodische Anlehnung: „Er hat sich nach deiner Notoperation in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschanzt.“ Die Harlekin stöhnte leise und bohrte etwas weiter: „Und wie geht es ihm?“ Jervis sackte etwas auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Er wirkte plötzlich wie ein kleiner, verletzter Junge, der Bestrafung fürchtete. Dementsprechend kleinlaut entfiel seine Antwort: „Ich weiß es nicht Harley. Ehrlich. Ich habe ihn seit drei Tagen nicht gesehen. Oh bitte, Alice, sei mir nicht böse. Sei dem Hutmacher nicht böse.“ Der Minderwertigkeitskomplex des kleinen Mannes nahm ihn wieder gefangen und Harleen wusste, das sie ihre nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen musste um sinnvolle Antworten zu bekommen. Die Harlekin schenkte ihm das beste gekünstelte Lächeln das sie in diesem Moment aufsetzten konnte: „Ich kann dir doch gar nicht böse sein. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Hutmacher?“ „Alles, Alice!“, war die prompte Antwort mit der Jervis beinahe aus dem Stuhl gesprungen wäre vor Euphorie. „Würdest du den weißen König zu mir holen?“ Der Mann erstarrte auf diese Frage und sah ihr entgegen. Seine Augen suchten nach etwas, er kratzte sich etwas über den drei Tage Bart. Erst dann sprach er wieder: „Bist du dir ganz sicher, Alice? Du weißt doch, das der schwarze König einfach so kommen kann wie er will.“ Harleen nickte sichtbar. Sie strich sich durch die blonden Haare und flüsterte leise: „Er wird mir im Moment aber nichts tun. Da kannst du mir vertrauen.“ Jervis erhob eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann etwas mit den Schultern. Er hüpfte von dem Stuhl und schlenderte fast schon tänzelnd zu der Tür. Dabei sang er leise eines seiner Lieder, die sich häufig aus einer Mischung von Alice im Wunderland und Gewaltorgien zusammensetzten. Ein ungewollt ehrliches Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Harlekin. Sie mochte den Hutmacher, auch wenn der Umgang mit ihm häufig problematisch war. Insbesondere in seinen aktiven, psychotischen Momenten gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit sich mit ihm verständlich zu unterhalten und auch sonst reichte seine Aufmerksamkeit nur für wenige Sätze bis der Wahnsinn wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff. Umso verwunderlich war es, das er seit geraumer Zeit zusammen mit Jonathan in der Villa wohnte und das ohne als Versuchsobjekt auf dem Operationstisch zu landen. Harleen nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck von dem Schwarztee. 

Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück in die weichen Kissen und versuchte zu entspannen. Das Schmerzmittel in ihren Adern half ihr dabei, doch ein unangenehmes Ziehen verblieb in ihrem Unterleib. Ein leises Klopfen richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen mitgenommen aussehenden Jonathan in der Tür. Die Harlekin zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und bedeutete ihm hinein zu kommen. Erst dann bewegte der hagere Mann sich langsam in den Raum. Die Tür lehnte er lediglich an, wohl um ihr zu signalisieren, das sie die Situation dieses Mal verlassen konnte wenn sie wollte. Daraufhin verweilte er, sichtlich irritiert und unwissend über das, was nun kommen würde. Harleen legte den Kopf etwas auf die Seite, als sie fragte: „Setzt du dich zu mir?“ Jonathan schien überrascht zu sein auf die Frage, begann sich jedoch zu bewegen. Er trat an das Bett heran und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Er vermied es sie anzusehen. Dies verlieh der Harlekin die Möglichkeit ihn in Augenschein zu nehmen und zu begutachten. Er wirkte körperlich, wie seelisch kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Seine Augen zuckten nervös und die tief schwarzen Augenringe machten deutlich, das er die letzten Tage nicht geschlafen hatte. Sein Oberkörper war weit nach vorne gebeugt, was ihn kleiner erschienen ließ und mehr an eine Schutzhaltung erinnerte. In diesem Moment wurde Harleen bewusst, das Jonathan durch die Ausbrüche Scarecrows nicht minder misshandelt wurde wie die Opfer seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit. Die Harlekin tastete nach seiner Hand und drückten diese zärtlich. Erst dann wagte er es aufzusehen und leise zu flüstern: „Es tut mir leid, Harleen.“


End file.
